Fake Confession
by Kuriboh Kalap
Summary: Mata pemuda yang biasanya berkilat tenang itu kini terbelalak lebar. Ia terkejut, sama sekali tak menyangka. Ah, jadi sejak awal sosok bernama 'Akise Aru' itu tidak benar-benar ada di dunia ini?


"**Dengan kata lain,"**

"**Kau adalah eksistensi buatanku."**

Mata pemuda yang biasanya berkilat tenang itu kini terbelalak lebar. Ia terkejut, sama sekali tak menyangka. Ah, jadi sejak awal sosok bernama 'Akise Aru' itu tidak benar-benar ada di dunia ini?

Jadi sejak awal—

—segala yang ia alami hanyalah distopia semu belaka?

**Mirai Nikki ©**

**Fake Confession**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

"Ti, tidak mungkin!"

Mendengar ucapan Dewa ruang dan waktu itu, Akise berteriak cukup kencang untuk menyangkalnya. Menghentikan bulir kata demi kata yang diucapkan Deus. Ia tak percaya, dan tak ingin untuk percaya pada kenyataan itu.

Kenyataan bahwa perannya tak lebih dari sekedar boneka.

"**Baiklah. Bila kau dapat menunjukkan satu saja tindakan yang kau lakukan murni atas keinginanmu, aku akan mengakuimu sebagai eksistensi yang memiliki hak kebebasan,"**

Pemuda berambut perak itu tersentak oleh kalimat sang penciptanya. Nada bicara Deus benar-benar datar, teguh. Seolah Dewa itu benar-benar yakin bahwa Akise tidak akan dapat membuktikan kebebasan eksistensinya.

"La, lalu bagaimana dengan ketika peristiwa 10th! Tidakkah aku menginvestigasinya berdasarkan keinginanku sendiri?"

"**Kau salah."**

Kemudian Deus memberikan penjelasan atas pernyataannya yang mengatakan bahwa asumsi sang pemuda rambut perak itu benar-benar salah. Percuma, bahkan rangkaian kata-kata itu kini tidak lagi digubris oleh Akise. Pemuda itu masih terus sibuk untuk mencari contoh tindakan yang benar-benar 'atas kehendaknya sendiri'. Namun nyatanya ia nyaris tak menemukan satu pun di antara tindakan-tindakannya yang merupakan kehendaknya. Tidak, pada fatwanya semua itu terlihat seolah semuanya memang asli dari lubuk hati dan pemikiran Akise sendiri. Namun, siapa yang tahu?

Ah, mungkin ini adalah _dead end_-mu. _Nee_, Akise?

"Bagaimana dengan—"

"**salah."**

"Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan ketika aku—"

"**Tidak."**

"Tapi ketika aku—"

"**Salah lagi."**

Dalam tekanan adrenalin itu, Akise semakin kalah akan keunggulan jawaban Deus. Tak ada satu pun dati alibinya yang dibenarkan oleh sang Dewa. Semua tindak-tanduk itu hanyalah sebuah permainan Deus belaka. Dunia tempatnya tinggal itu hanyalah sebuah panggung pertunjukan. Di mana para _Diary Holder_ menjadi pemeran utamanya. Dan ia hanyalah boneka yang menjadi pemeran pembantu dalam kisah yang dipertunjukkan.

Sekali lagi, hanya boneka.

"**Satu pertanyaan terakhir, _observer_! Harusnya ada satu hal, satu tindakan yang paling kau hargai sebagai keinginanmu sendiri!"**

Satu, satu saja. Agaknya Deus mulai bosan dengan permainan yang berat sebelah ini. Menyiksa mental _observer_ buatanya sendiri itu bukan tindakan yang membuatnya senang. Ia Dewa, bukan seorang _yandere_ apalagi psikopat macam _Yuno Gasai_.

Jadi, agaknya ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri peran sekaligus penderitaan Akise di sini. Dengan menyisakan kesempatan terakhir pada pemuda tampan itu untuk hidup sebagai individu yang bebas seutuhnya.

Tidak, Dewa ruang dan waktu itu tak banyak berharap. Bahkan sama sekali tak menyimpan harap, malah. Kesempatan hidup Akise Aru itu bahkan kurang dari satu persen.

_Yet, why does he still asking last question to the poor observer?_

Jadi... jawaban apa yang kau berikan, Akise?

'Keinginanku...'

"Aku..."

"Cintaku untuk Yukiteru, adalah cinta sejati!"

"**..."**

Hening sejenak.

Dan kemudian Dewa agung itu _sweatdrop_ di balik topengnya. Demi apa, bisa-bisanya makhluk ciptaan Dewa ini mengatakan hal memalukan 'itu' di hadapan Deus dengan gamblangnya. Dan bahkan ia mengatakannya di saat nyawa semunya sedang dihimpit kematian. Dengan wajah serius dan penuh keyakinan, bahkan polos dan tanpa dosa sama sekali. Ah, ingin rasanya Deus melenyapkan pemuda bermata merah itu saking malunya.

Sungguh. Meskipun Deus sudah hidup dalam kurun waktu yang luar biasa lama, ia masih ingat jelas bahwa Akise Aru ia ciptakan dengan otak yang sama sekali jauh dari kata 'bodoh'.

Namun tetap seja. Demi apa seorang _observer_ yang ia ciptakan bisa menyimpang sejauh ini? Jatuh cinta pada manusia, Yukiteru, yang bahkan merupakan sesama pria? Yang benar saja.

"**Itu juga, hanyalah 'kepercayaan semu'mu."**

Dan Deus menjawab pernyataan itu, dengan suara dingin namun pikiran yang tercampur aduk.

Kemudian rentetan keajaiban mulai terjadi.

Akise Aru, berhasil kembali dengan tubuhnya yang utuh. Dan sengan sebuah _diary_ baru yang ia dapatkan dari 'keinginannya yang sesungguhnya'.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Yukiteru."

Dan Deus pun tertawa. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ciptaannya akan jadi eksistensi yang sehebat ini. Cukup hebat untuk menemukan kebebasannya.

Bagaimanapun, pemuda itu telah menemukan 'kunci'nya sejak bertemu dengan seorang _diary holder_ bernama Yukiteru. Cinta yang tak dapat dipatahkan bahkan oleh Dewa. Yah, mungkin akan berbeda lagi bila cinta itu berbenturan dengan sebuah cinta yang lain. Apalagi cinta psikopat yang jadi rival abadinya itu.

Ditambah Yukiteru-kun itu bukan seorang biseksual apalagi _gay_.

Dan setelah Akise pergi ke tempat Yukiteru dan Yuno, sang Dewa sekarat itu menghela napas berat.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan ketika dulu menciptakan eksistensi Akise Aru sehingga pemuda itu tercipta sebagai seorang biseksual yang parahnya malah jatuh cinta dengan sesama pria yang parahnya lagi pemuda itu adalah _the first diary holder_. Dan anehnya fakta itulah yang membuat seorang Akise Aru dapat benar-benar meraih kebebasan mutlak atas dirinya sendiri.

Apakah kekuatan '_yaoi_' sebegitu hebatnya sehingga bisa mengalahkan kehendak Dewa?

Dan di (nyaris) akhir hayatnya itu, Deus bergumam—

"**Sepertinya aku butuh psikiater,"**

**The End**

A/N: Ah, demi apa saia malah ke fandom Mirai Nikki dan membuat fic nista macam beginian. Ini canon settingnya, tapi jadi meleset nggak jelas di akhir cerita. Habisnya saia merasa ucapan Akise di chapter 48 ini asli nge-trap banget! Dan rasanya antara senang dan campur aduk pas saia denger itu pernyataan cinta keluar dari bibir Akise. Yukki, pilih Akise aja gih~ (dibantai Yuno) Ah, maaf kalau banyak ketidakjelasan dalam ini fic, saia juga ngerjainnya secara spontan haha. (plak!) By the way, saia bikin ini fic dengan lagu Triple Baka sebagai background song-nya! XDD (terus kenapa?)

At last, would you like to RnR?

**Last dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
